insurgencyfandomcom-20200222-history
Foregrip
A , or foregrip for short, is a vertical grip that is designed to attach to a firearm for the forward hand. These aid in the maneuverability of the firearm, since the natural angle of a person's outstretched hand is more oriented to grasping objects at a vertical angle, rather than a horizontal one perpendicular to the body. Insurgency Insurgent Forces = Insurgent Forces * Specialist * Militant * Striker Weapons * AKM * AK-74 * AKS-74U | console = | cost = | length = | weight = | weightpoints = }} - INS1 = Insurgent Forces * SKS * FAL * M1A1 | console = | cost = (Sniper & Sharpshooter) | length = | weight = | weightpoints = }} - INS2 = Insurgent Forces * TOZ | console = | cost = | length = | weight = | weightpoints = }} }} |-| Security Forces = Security Forces * M16A4 * Mk18 * M4A1 | console = | cost = (?) (?) | length = | weight = | weightpoints = }} - SEC2 = Security Forces * AC-556 * M590 * M14 EBR | console = | cost = (Support) (?) | length = | weight = | weightpoints = }} }} The Foregrip is an attachment in Insurgency that can be fitted to most weapons. It decreases horizontal recoil values on the attached firearm when firing, but increases the spread values while aiming down the sights. Mechanics * Reduces horizontal recoil 30% * Reduces vertical recoil 15% * Reduces sway 20% * Increases sway speed 20% * (Shotgun) Slightly increases speed of pumping Compared to the bipod and heavy barrel, the foregrip is an overall more versatile attachment. The heavy barrel and bipod together can be a cheaper alternative to the single foregrip, however; A better pick for support or sniper classes. The bipod is either free, or worth one supply point in this case, and the heavy barrel is always worth one supply point. There is no method of having the bipod, foregrip, and heavy barrel on one gun, but the heavy barrel is compatible with either attachment. For builds focused entirely on accuracy, either pair of these attachments work well. The pump-action shotguns receive a very noticeable boost to fire rate, allowing them to be far more useful. Being able to make follow-up shots sooner will allow you to shut down an enemy sooner, where the pump-action delay may otherwise leave you vulnerable. Insurgency: Sandstorm Security Forces Insurgent Forces | supply = 3}} The Foregrip is an underbarrel attachment featured in Insurgency: Sandstorm. Trivia Insurgency * If the foregrip is selected for the AKM or AKS-74U or the AK-74, it will turn the front handguard into a handguard with a moulded foregrip. * The combination of a heavy barrel along with the foregrip will greatly reduce overall sway and recoil, allowing for a very controllable weapon. * There are now worldmodels for attached foregrips for Security weapons since Conquer update, there are still no worldmodels for Insurgent weapons. * The foregrip model for Security weapons is or is based off of the Knight's Armament Company Vertical Grip. * The Insurgents have three different foregrip models, while the Security forces have two.